Willow's Revenge
by beauty22298
Summary: In long ago Thunderclan, a young warrior named Cherryfang begins to delve into the mysteries shrouding her past. As rouges start to invade the territories, she finds her loyalties torn between the clan that took her in and a young Shadowclan warrior. When Cherryfang finally meets the mother that abandoned her, she realizes that she must face her past and become a true warrior.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

The half-full moon shone down upon the forest. The leaves rustled as a breeze rippled through them, bending aside the fronds of a clump of ferns. Inside, a litter of kits slept peacefully in a nest of moss.

A calico she cat stood over them, her pale blue eyes moving over her kits. Her gaze stopped on the smallest kit, a she cat whose calico pelt was a mirror image of her own. Bending over her tiny daughter, the she cat whispered, "Wake up, Cherry. I have something that I need you to do."

The kit yawned, blinking over blue eyes. "What?" she murmured sleepily.

Her mother nudged her to her paws and propelled her towards the entrance to the den.

Cherry balked at the entrance. "Where are we going?" she asked nervously. "Why can't I stay here?"

The older she cat sighed impatiently. "I already told you; I have something for you to do. Now, start walking unless you want me to carry you."

Reluctantly, Cherry began to walk again, casting one last glance at her sleeping brothers. She stumbled through the forest behind her mother, bewildered but too sleepy to actively protest.

Cherry's mother padded silently through the forest, lost in thought. Her daughter was only one moon old, so she wouldn't remember much of anything about her origins. Even though Cherry didn't know it, she was a pure-blooded Thunderclan cat. She, Willow (or Willowspots as she had been called), had been born in Thunderclan, as had her former mate. The cold, disgusted look in his eyes when he learned what she had done has hurt her more deeply than any physical wound ever could. Willow's heart still ached when she thought of him, though she tried to mask it with the slow rage that had burned in her belly ever since she had been exiled.

There was a soft thud behind her, and Willow turned to see her tiny daughter sprawled out on the ground.

"A root tripped me!" she mewled.

Willow licked her between the ears in an attempt to soothe her. "Are you all right?"

Cherry sniffed the afflicted paw. "I-I think so."

"Good. I need you to keep moving then. Can you manage that?"

The little calico nodded, struggling to her paws and following her mother through the dark woods.

After a little while, mother and daughter crossed into Thunderclan territory.

Cherry sniffed the border marks curiously. "It smells a bit like you." She observed. "Did you put this here, mother?"

Willow shook her head. "No, little one. I know the cats that did though. You'll meet them soon."

They continued to travel deeper into Thunderclan territory. Willow crept through the undergrowth, constantly tasting the air and listening for any sign that one of her former clanmates were close by. When Cherry sat down and declared that she couldn't go any farther, the former warrior carried her kit through the woods.

Eventually, they reached a large hollow. Four mighty oaks stretched their limbs toward the stars, casting wavering shadows on the massive rock below them.

Willow set her kit down just inside of the Thunderclan scent line. She licked Cherry's ears, then stepped back.

"Someone will find you soon." The calico she-cat meowed. "I'm sorry that I have to leave you here, but I need you to do this for me."

"Don't leave me, please." Cherry begged. "I'm scared."

"Be brave, Cherry. You'll be a wonderful warrior." Willow padded away into the trees, ignoring her daughter's pleas to come back. The former warrior's eyes gleamed as she turned back towards the moonlit hollow. A cold breeze carried her final words back towards Cherry.

"Avenge me, daughter."

Cherry awoke to the sound of strange voices approaching her hiding place. After her mother had left, she had tried to follow, but she was too exhausted to stumble more than a few mouse-lengths. The kit had curled up under a juniper bush to wait out the night, and fell asleep despite her fear.

Now, she peered out from under the bush to see three cats standing together in the hollow below her. As she watched, a red tabby tom and a young blue-gray she cat crossed the hollow and vanished into the pine trees beyond it. The third cat, a ginger tabby she cat, padded towards Cherry's hiding place.

As the ginger she cat crossed the Thunderclan scent line, Cherry crept forward until she was sitting in front of the bush. Maybe this cat could help her get home!

The strange cat's startling blue eyes alighted on the little kit, and she padded towards the juniper bush.

"Hello?" she meowed. "Are you lost?"

"Sort of." Cherry whispered. "But mother will come back to get me. She wouldn't leave me here forever."

The strange she cat's eyes softened with what looked like a pitying expression. "What is your name, little one?"

"Cherry."

"I am Mistystream. Now Cherry, were you here all night?"

"Mother left me here at moonhigh."

"Well, how about you come with me for now." Mistystream meowed, curling her tail around the kit's shoulders. "I'll ask Redstar to tell the warriors to look for your mother, alright?"

Cherry hesitated. "But what if she comes back for me and I'm not there?"

"We'll know if she was here, and we'll find her." The ginger she cat soothed.

The calico she kit stood. "I guess I'll come."

Mistystream guided Cherry through the forest and down the ravine to the Thunderclan camp. They were greeted by a red tabby tom, who Mistystream identified as Redstar.

"Who do we have here?" he asked, looking curiously at Cherry.

"This is Cherry." Mistystream answered. "I found her on my way back from Highstones." Lowering her voice, she added, "I think her mother abandoned her."

"Well, Cherry, you're welcome to stay here." Redstar meowed. To Mistystream, he added, "Will you ask Mosspetal to take care of her? I'm sure she won't mind taking care of this little one. Graykit and Shrewkit will love having another kit to play with."

The ginger she cat nodded, then led the calico kit away.

Redstar stared after them for a moment. Something about the kit seemed familiar, but he wasn't sure why. Shaking his head slightly, he turned away. He had to remind the patrols to keep a lookout for any sign of WIllowspot's return. It had been four moons since she had been exiled, but only Starclan knew what she was plotting to get back at the clan that had turned its back on her.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: We do not own the Warriors series, but we do own this story! So do not plagiarize! We have been through this before. By we, I mean me and my co-writer, Snowdapple13. So, please. Enjoy the story, and don't do anything you might regret. Also, thank you so much for the reviews already! We really appreciate this.**

Chapter 1

Cherryfang's eyes shot open as she felt a sharp prod in her side. "Wake up! We're on the dawn patrol." She lifted her head to see Dustfoot's stern face staring down at her. A half-moon after her warrior ceremony, the other warriors still acted as though she were an apprentice. After all, she hadn't had the best apprenticeship record.

The calico warrior sighed and stood, looking out the den entrance. "Just join us out here when you're done." Dustfoot muttered, walking out.

Cherryfang groomed quickly, picking scraps of moss from her pelt.

Bright dawn light reflected off the clearing, a warm newleaf breeze ruffling through her fur as she headed to the fresh kill pile. She chose a vole and gulped it down; aware of Dustfoot's eyes boring into her back. The warrior turned away to join the patrol. Dustfoot stood with Heathermist and her apprentice Risingpaw. "Alright, I'm ready." Cherryfang meowed, trotting over.

"It took you long enough." Dustfoot grumbled.

Heathermist flicked her tail over his ears. "Oh, hush. Don't take your exhaustion out on her."

Dustfoot snorted. "Let's just go."

Risingpaw didn't say a word. His gaze fixed on the ground. Cherryfang took a position behind Risingpaw, taking up the rear. Dustfoot maneuvered through the undergrowth, heading for the Riverclan border. Redstar had been very suspicious about them lately, ever since Brambleeyes border patrol came back with a report of Riverclan scents in the undergrowth. Cherryfang scented the air, but all she could smell was mouse and the earthy scents of the forest. Dustfoot stopped abruptly, sending Cherryfang straight into Risingpaw.

"Hey!" he squeaked.

"I'm sorry!" Cherryfang murmured.

Dustfoot lifted his tail for silence. "We're at the border."

Heathermist prodded Cherryfang with a paw. "Look, it's a Riverclan patrol."

The leader of the patrol was called Featherpelt, followed by another cat called Ripplestripe. There was also a light brown tabby tom and a tortoiseshell she cat that she didn't recognize.

Dustfoot glanced at them and stood tall, preparing to acknowledge them.

Featherpelt nodded a curt greeting to the patrol before continuing down the border line. Ripplestripe glared at them from behind the light brown tabby tom.

Cherryfang hissed under her breath. "Territory invaders."

Dustfoot turned on her, growling. "Cherryfang, control yourself."

But it was too late. The whole patrol stopped, obviously hearing the remark. Heathermist sighed and Risingpaw's hackles rose.

The silver-gray she cat turned her head. "Did you say something?"

Cherryfang stood tall, not ready to run and cower. "Yes, I did."

There was nothing left for the others to do but watch.

Featherpelt turned around and trotted briskly towards the Thunderclan patrol, her clanmates hard on their paws. They stopped at the river, not daring to cross. "I'll have you know, we didn't set a paw on your territory."

Cherryfang growled as she snarled, "Then explain why we found scents all through this side of the river."

"We didn't set paw on your territory." Featherpelt repeated more forcefully.

Heathermist joined in the argument. "Then you must have a legitimate explanation for this."

The light brown tabby tom snarled and shouldered his way to the front. "So, are we going to have a problem here?"

Featherpelt laid her tail on his shoulders. "It's alright, Sandheart. Let these insolent fools think what they want. We need to inform Tigerstar about this."

"Sure, go wailing to your leader about your wrongdoing." Risingpaw burst out.

Heathermist cuffed his ear and Risingpaw whimpered in embarrassment and pain.

"Your apprentices should really learn some respect." The silver-gray she cat chided.

With that, Featherpelt flicked her tail, and the patrol disappeared throough some ferns.

Dustfoot, who hadn't said a word, walked off with his hackles raised. With nothing to do but follow, Cherryfang trotted after him, losing sight of the border behind a swath of gorse.

After they were out of earshot, Heathermist started to scold Risingpaw about the comment he had made earlier.

Cherryfang caught up to Dustfoot and asked, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why did you say something in the first place?" He snapped.

His hostility caught her by surprise and she fluffed out her fur. "I couldn't just let them go."

Dustfoot growled. "We could've gotten hurt."

"Hurt?" Cherryfang growled, dumbfounded. "They would've gotten hurt! Since when are you afraid of them?"

Dustfoot stopped, taking a deep breath. "I am not afraid of them. But there is no need for unnecessary injuries caused by unnecessary remarks."

"They needed to hear it from a Thunderclan cat." Cherryfang muttered.

Dustfoot stared straight into her eyes and said, "No clan born cat would've caused us this much trouble."

**Yes, Snowdapple13, I did change it from Shadowclan to Riverclan. I thought it would make more sense. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! Suggestions completely accepted.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2:

A quarter moon later, Dustfoot's words still rang in Cherryfang's ears. She knew that some cats disagreed with Redstar allowing her to join the clan, but this was the first time that anyone had said it to her face.

_Am I really that much of a problem? _She wondered. She had caused some trouble as an apprentice, but so had her former littermates, Grayflower and Shrewtalon. Sighing in confusion, she laid her head on her paws.

The sun was sinking, and shadows lengthened across the ravine. There was a full moon that night, and the cats who were attending the gathering were starting to congregate around the camp entrance. Cherryfang watched Grayflower and Shrewtalon talking excitedly, happily anticipating their first gathering as warriors. The calico she-cat closed her eyes for a moment, resigning herself to an evening of solitude.

Glancing around the clearing, Cherryfang noticed Redstar in the midst of a heated argument with his deputy, Birdthorn. The tabby she-cat's neck fur was bristling slightly, and both cats occasionally cast swift glances at Cherryfang. Redstar spat a last retort, then turned away with an angry lash of his dark ginger tail. Cherryfang sat up as he padded towards her.

"Greetings, Cherryfang." The Thunderclan leader meowed.

The calico warrior nodded warily. "Greetings."

"Despite your unfortunate encounter with the Riverclan patrol, I think that you should be allowed to go to the gathering. Dustfoot seems to think that you wanted to start a fight with them, but I understand that other cats made comments as well. Also, this will be your first gathering as a warrior. I would hate for you to miss it."

"Thank you, Redstar!" Cherryfang exclaimed. She leapt to her paws and trotted over to Grayflower and Shrewtalon, nodding to the ginger and white tom as she passed. The gathering patrol left soon after she joine them, and they raced through the shadow-filled forest. As they approached Fourtrees, anxiety rose in Cherryfang's stomach. _What will Riverclan say about the patrol incident? _She worried.

As if he sensed her thoughts, Shrewtalon gave her a friendly nudge. "Don't worry about Riverclan." He meowed. "It'll be fine."

Cherryfang sighed. "I wish I could believe you. Knowing Tigerstar, he'll probably say something. If he doesn't, then one of his warriors will."

Grayflower glanced back at the two cats. "Hurry up, you two. Whatever happens, delaying it won't stop it from happening."

Ahead of them, Redstar and Birdthorn had reached the hollow and were waiting with the rest of the patrol. Talldawn flicked his long white tail in mock impatience.

"You're supposed to be gossiping _at _the gathering, not before it." He meowed teasingly.

Purring, the three cats broke into a run and reached the patrol in a matter of moments. Noting their arrival, Redstar led the patrol down into the hollow. Cherryfang noticed the large group of Riverclan cats, and surreptitiously ducked behind Shrewtalon. As the Thunderclan cats dispersed into the crowd, she searched for somewhere that she could go where there were no Riverclan cats nearby.

"Hey! Cherrypaw, over here!" Cherryfang looked at a group of Riverclan and Windclan cats and spotted the young warrior, Leopardheart. She trotted over to join the golden tabby, nervously. She searched the she cat's face for any sign of hostility, but she saw none.

"Hi." The calico she cat meowed, warily. "By the way, it's Cherryfang now."

"Congratulations!" The Riverclan she cat exclaimed. "How do you like being a warrior?"

"It's not much different than being an apprentice." Cherryfang admitted. "All of the warriors still boss me around, and Dustfoot still thinks that I'm nothing but trouble. He nearly clawed my pelt off when I got into an argument with one of your patrols."

Leopardheart's eyes widened. "That seems like a good reason to claw your pelt off!"

"Well, the cats on the other patrol weren't exactly polite either." The Thunderclan she-cat meowed defensively. "Anyway, I'm trying to lay low and avoid the cats on the patrol. I'm surprise you're speaking to me."

"Well, I don't see any reason that I shouldn't." Leopardheart meowed. She looked behind Cherryfang. "Don't look now, but there's a Shadowclan warrior coming up behind you."

A cream-colored tabby tom appeared beside Cherryfang. She sighed inwardly. Of all the cats in Shadowclan, it had to be one of the most annoying toms in his clan that approached her.

"Hello, Snakestripe." She mumbled.

"Greetings, Cherryfang." The Shadowclan tom dipped his head politely. "How's the prey running?"

"Not bad for leaf-fall. How about you?"

Snakestripe's light amber eyes darkened and Cherryfang knew that she had asked the wrong question. Scrutinizing the pale tabby, she noticed that his fur was dull and his ribs were beginning to show.

"It's all right." He meowed uncomfortably. He seemed like he was going to say something else, but then a commanding yowl sounded from the Great Rock.

"Let the gathering begin!"

The assembled cats fell silent and turned to face the clan leaders. Cherryfang shifted uncomfortably as she felt Snakestripe's flank pressed against her.

Sorrelstar of Windclan spoke first. "Ambersong, Jaythorn, Pinenose, and Barkshadow chased a dog out of our territory. Our warrior Raggedspots has retired after many moons of service to his clan. There are still plenty of rabbits and all is peaceful."

Redstar replaced the tabby she cat as she stepped back. "Thunderclan has three new warriors: Shrewtalon, Grayflower, and Cherryfang!"

Cherryfang sat up proudly as her clanmates chanted her name.

When the yowls died down, the dark ginger and white tom continue. "A little over a half moon ago, one of my patrols found our territory drenched with Riverclan scent. Although we did not catch the cats that crossed, but we have increased our border patrols." Glancing at Tigerstar, he added. "Do you wish to defend yourself?"

"This is ridiculous!" the sandy brown tom burst out. "None of my cats have crossed your border! We will not tolerate accusations of trespassing."

Cherryfang looked over at Leopardheart through the corner of her eye. The golden tabby was staring at the ground, her expression blank.

Tigerstar's cold gaze searched the crowd of Thunderclan cats. "The next time we are insulted, we will not let it go lightly."

Inwardly, Cherryfang cringed at his words. Flamestar stepped forward and announced a new apprentice and a litter of kits. The only cheers were those of his own clan. Cherryfang was relieved when Sorelstar announced that the gathering was over, and immediately leapt down to join her clanmates. As she looked back at Leopardheart to mew a quick goodbye, she noticed Snakestripe watching her. The cream colored tom nodded at her and padded away.

Cherryfang watched him go, trying to ignore the strange fluttering feeling in her chest.

Grayflower gave her a sharp prod. "Come on, slow slug! Redstar is waiting."

Shaking off the odd sensation, the calico she cat followed her foster littermate into the crowd.

**Thanks for reading! It was hard revising from Shadowclan to Riverclan, so just bear with me. Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'd like to give a shout out to PeaceLoveWolves for being such a loyal fan and reviewer. Thank you!**

Chapter 3:

The Thunderclan cats padded back to camp, heads dropping from exhaustion. Cinderkit, one of Leafwhisker's kits, raced out of the nursery to greet her father, Brambleeyes. "What happened at the gathering?"

Moonkit tumbled out of the bramble den behind her sister, bouncing eagerly up and down. He sat down and started to explain the news as Cherryfang headed towards the warriors den.

Risingpaw intercepted her, bounding in her path. "Want to tell me what happened?"

He had been gloomy when she had left because he wasn't chosen to go. Cherryfang explained everything that had happened, ending with Tigerstar's threat.

"I wish he wouldn't deny it." Risingpaw grumbled. "You'd think he'd have enough dignity to admit it."

Cherryfang shrugged. "I'm not afraid of Tigerstar or Riverclan. To me, they're all just a bunch of trespassers."

Risingpaw smirked. "I'm glad one cat thinks that way."

Immediately, an image of Snakestripe came into Cherryfang's mind from the gathering. The fluttering feeling inside her returned as she thought about the way his eyes stared into hers.

"Risingpaw!"

Her thoughts were interrupted as Heathermist called her apprentice's name.

"Go get some rest. We start training early tomorrow." The brown tabby she cat ordered.

Risingpaw dipped his head. "Goodnight, Cherryfang."

The red tabby stood, walking slowly towards the apprentice's den.

Cherryfang yawned, ready to sleep herself. She ruffled her fur against the leaf fall breeze. The full moon shone like a large eye watching over them from Starclan. The calico she cat stood and padded into the warriors den, trying to avoid the other bodies lying warm in their nests. She laid down in hers, curling her tail over her nose. She thought one last time about Snakestripe before drifting off to sleep.

Cold dawn light filtered through the roof of the den, shining on Cherryfang's fur. Cherryfang opened her eyes, shivering in her nest. The wind blew into the den, a sign of how cold it was going to be. The warrior sat up, grooming herself before pushing through the den entrance. She sat near the entrance, watching camp activity.

"Heathermist!" Talldawn called in the tabby warrior's direction. "Would you and Risingpaw like to join Birchshadow and I for an apprentice training session?"

"Sure!" Heathermist meowed cheerfully. She finished her fresh kill and then she went to wake the apprentices.

"Good morning, Cherryfang." Grayflower meowed. "Do you mind sharing a piece of fresh kill with me?"

"Not at all." Cherryfang responded.

Grayflower chose a squirrel big enough for them both and she dropped it at the calico she cat's paws. Cherryfang took a bite of the squirrel and chewed it thoroughly. "Did you want to talk to me about something?"

"Actually, yes." Grayflower sighed. "It's important."

"Well, let's hear it." Cherryfang insisted.

"I need you to help me investigate someone." The ruddy tabby shuffled her paws.

"Investigate who and what?" Cherryfang asked, puzzled.

Grayflower hesitated. "I think Shrewtalon is seeing someone in Windclan."

Cherryfang gasped. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, he was acting really odd last night when we returned from the gathering," Grayflower meowed. "And at the gathering, he was sitting next to Dewmist. They were chattering like a nest of starlings."

Cherryfang thought for a moment before answering. _I suppose I could use something to do. _She thought.

"Alright, I'll help." She finally meowed. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, if he is seeing her, he should be sneaking out at night to see her." Grayflower whispered. "So we will stay awake until he stirs and leaves the den. We will track him through the forest after he leaves to see if he goes towards the Windclan border."

"Then we watch and see what happens." Cherryfang finished. "Good plan. But when do we do it?"

"Tomorrow night." Grayflower responded. "We will take watch shifts."

Cherryfang nodded. "Very well."

The calico she cat turned her head and looked at Shrewtalon, who was being sorted into a hunting patrol with Hollyfrost, Mosspetal, and Brambleeyes. But Cherryfang couldn't help but think about Snakestripe. She shook her head irritably. He isn't worth anything. He's a Shadowclan cat.

The following sunrise had passed by very slowly as Cherryfang watched the sun slide down the horizon. She thought about the plan overview that Grayflower had given her earlier.

"You know what we're doing, right?" the dark brown tabby she cat queried.

"Yes," Cherryfang sighed, exasperated. "It feels like old times, when we had adventures like this as apprentices."

Grayflower nodded. "Only this mission is far more important."

They both watched the sun slowly sink behind the trees, and stars started to sprout from the darkening sky.

"Where is he?" Cherryfang asked, looking around.

"He's having a conversation with Dustfoot." Grayflower responded, pointing with her tail.

Their heads were together, and she could barely see their muzzles moving.

"It's time." Grayflower announced. "You take first watch. Wake me either when he moves, or when moonhigh hits."

Cherryfang nodded and headed into the den, lying in her nest. Her eyes stayed open. Grayflower followed her in and flopped down in her nest restlessly.

"If sleep doesn't come," Cherryfang suggested quietly. "Just stay awake with me."

Slowly, as it got darker, more cats started to come and lay in their nests around the two she cats. But there was no Shrewtalon. _Did he already leave?_ Cherryfang wondered worriedly. She could tell that Grayflower was wondering the same thing. The warrior scented the air inside, not able to pick out Shrewtalon's scent among the other cat's. She stood, walking out of the den into the fresh air.

Grayflower emerged behind her, ruffling her fur. "Did you see Shrewtalon?"

Cherryfang shook her head. "He may have already left. That means he may have left a scent trail in the forest."

"Well, let's go then." Grayflower brushed past her, tail up.

Cherryfang followed her through the entrance, tasting the air as they climbed the ravine. Suddenly, a recent scent reached her nose, going up the ravine and down the path to Fourtrees. She silently motioned with her tail to follow and Grayflower wrinkled her nose in worried recognition. Cherryfang followed the scent trail through the forest and past Sunningrocks.

"Are you sure that's Shrewtalon?" Grayflower asked.

"You know it is." Cherryfang meowed. "Now, according to the scent, there is a split path. He is either heading for Fourtrees or the Windclan border."

"So you want us to split up?" Grayflower asked. "He must've left the second trail to make sure no one was following him."

Cherryfang nodded. "You head towards Fourtrees, and I'll head towards the Windclan border. One of us is bound to follow the right path. If you happen to need me, just yowl my name."

"Fine." Grayflower meowed. "Good luck."

Cherryfang nodded. "Same to you."

With that, the calico she cat swerved and kept following the first trail into the undergrowth. As she kept going, the trail became fainter and fainter before it was gone. That must mean Grayflower took the right trail. Cherryfang trotted briskly in the direction of Fourtrees.

"Cherryfang!"

The calico warrior jumped in alarm. Grayflower must be in trouble! She broke into a run, scattering leaves in her wake.

"Cherryfang, help!"

Cherryfang burst into the clearing, looking around in panic. She saw Grayflower being pinned to a tree by a strange gray tabby tom whose claws were at the Thunderclan she cat's neck. Cherryfang leapt at the tom, pulling him off by his scruff. She stood in front of Grayflower protectively and snarled menacingly. The tabby growled and raced away, apparently not interested in a fight.

"What happened?" Cherryfang asked.

"W-well," Grayflower stuttered. "I was following Shrewtalon's scent here, and that cat ambushed me."

"Did he smell like Riverclan?" Cherryfang asked.

"It didn't look or smell like any Riverclan cat I know." Grayflower responded. "It didn't act like one either."

"Yeah, I suppose." Cherryfang sighed. "Should we inform Redstar?"

Grayflower shook her head. "There's no point. You scared him away."

"But if we don't, the clan will scent it with your smell too." Cherryfang pointed out. "Then you'll be in trouble."

Grayflower growled, but didn't respond.

Cherryfang's hackles rose, but she relaxed.

"Very well, Grayflower." Cherryfang dipped her head. "Let's save finding Shrewtalon for another night and go back to camp."

Grayflower looked at the ground. "I have some news about Shrewtalon…."

Cherryfang tilted her head curiously. "What is it?"

"His scent kept going from here…."

"To where?" Cherryfang growled.

Grayflower pointed with her tail. "To the twolegplace."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the days that followed, Cherryfang noticed Shrewtalon's regular absences, and how he always manages to return with prey to support his excuses of 'solo hunting trips.' _How long has this been going on? _She wondered. _And how have I not noticed?_

Patrols along the Shadowclan border had increased after Cherryfang and Grayflower reported their encounter with the gray tom. There appeared to be several rouges in Shadowclan territory. Redstar's patrol had seen a blue-gray and white she-cat, and Talldawn's patrol had glimpsed ginger tom hunting among the pines.

Now, Cherryfang and Risingpaw padded along the Shadowclan border. The calico she cat was working with Risingpaw while Heathermist recovered from a sprained paw. The two cats were checking for any signs of stolen prey.

"Smell anything, Risingpaw?" Cherryfang asked, tasting the air around the base of an oak tree.

"No scent here." The apprentice's meow sounded muffled, and Cherryfang glanced over to see him standing with his head buried in a clump of ferns.

"Risingpaw," she sighed. "What are you doing?"

The ginger apprentice backed out of the ferns, ears back in embarrassment. "I thought I smelled prey."

Cherryfang shook her head in mock exasperation. "What has your mentor been teaching you?"

Purring, the two cats continued along the border. They traveled in silence for a while, straining to catch any sign of the rouges. Then, Risingpaw darted forward.

"What is it?" Cherryfang cried, urgency pricking in her belly.

Pausing for a moment, the dark ginger apprentice replied. "Can't you hear it? A cat is in trouble!"

Cherryfang sprang forward as Risingpaw darted away again. Both cats increased their speed as a faint shriek echoed through the forest. They burst through a clump of ferns and almost ran into a writhing knot of cats. As the two Thunderclan cats plunged into the fight, Cherryfang identified a Shadowclan she cat being mercilessly clawed by three rouges.

"Get away from her!" Risingpaw snarled as he leapt on a ginger tom.

Cherryfang ripped a white she-cat away from the feebly struggling tabby apprentice, feeling a surge of rage as she glimpsed the little she-cat's deep wounds.

Whipping around, the white rouge lashed out at Cherryfang's head with thorn-sharp claws. The Thunderclan she-cat ducked, wincing as one of the rouge's claws ripped the tip of her ear. Surging forward, she reared up and buried her claws in the white cat's shoulders. The rouge snarled in rage as Cherryfang flipped her over and raked her hindquarters with vicious slashes.

Then, a ginger blur ran into the calico's flank, and she staggered and fell. The rouge bit down on her neck and she shrieked in pain. Struggling fiercely, Cherryfang kicked at her assailant's leg and pulled him down as his limb buckled underneath him. Flipping to her paws, she saw Risingpaw standing over the limp form of the Shadowclan as a gray and white she cat limped towards him, snarling fiercely.

The white rouge leaped at Cherryfang and she darted aside, raking her claws down the she cat's side as she passed.

Suddenly, the thundering of approaching pawsteps reached the ears of the battling cats. They broke apart for a moment, glancing about with bewildered expressions. The white she cat tasted the air and began to back away from Cherryfang with an alarmed expression.

"Come on." She hissed urgently. Jerking her head at the motionless Shadowclan apprentice, she added. "Leave her; she'll be dead soon without any help from us."

Snarling at Cherryfang and Risingpaw, the ginger tom and the gray and white she-cat backed away until they stood beside the white rouge.

The ferns quivered as the approaching cats thrust their way through. The ginger tom spun around, ready to bolt into the forest. "Run!" he hissed.

As the new cats entered the clearing, the rouges vanished into the brambles.

"Cowards!" Risingpaw yowled after them.

There was a gasp from one of the newcomers. "Shimmerpaw…. Starclan no!"

The speaker, a tall red tabby and white tom who Cherryfang recognized as Skycloud, rushed to the fallen apprentice's side. "Who did this to you?" he demanded.

Shimmerpaw stirred faintly. "I was hunting-I didn't know they were there until they attacked me."

Skycloud's fur bristled in rage. "Who? Was it Thunderclan?"

The tabby apprentice coughed fitfully, shaking her head. "No….no, it was those rouges. Three of them ambushed me-they would have finished me off if these Thunderclan cats hadn't chased them off."

Skycloud's companion tasted the air and nodded in agreement; Cherryfang's heart leaped as she realized it was Snakestripe. "Shimmerpaw is right," he meowed. "The rouges have been here recently."

Cherryfang nodded. "They ran away when they heard you coming."

The pale tabby tom's gaze swept over the Thunderclan cats, assessing their injuries. Was it her imagination, or did his eyes soften as he looked at her?

Behind them, Shimmerpaw let out a gasp of pain. The grass beneath her was wet with blood, and more flowed from wounds in her throat and stomach. As Cherryfang watched, the apprentice's breathing began to slow.

"Hold on, Shimmerpaw," Skycloud begged. "We'll take you back to camp and Thornnose will help you. Please stay awake."

For a moment, Cherryfang wondered why the dark ginger tom was so distraught. Then, she recalled that Shimmerpaw was his apprentice.

The dying apprentice's gaze fell on Cherryfang and Risingpaw. "Thank you for trying to save me." She rasped. Her voice was hardly more than a whisper. Then, her head fell back and her blue eyes clouded over. Shimmerpaw's flanks heaved once, then stilled.

"Shimmerpaw…" Skycloud rested his muzzle on his apprentice's head.

Snakestripe bared his teeth in a snarl. "Those rouges will pay for this!"

Turning away from the grieving cats, Cherryfang padded to Risingpaw's side. "Are you all right?"

The ginger apprentice was missing several clumps of fur from his back, and had several scratches on his flank. "I'm fine." He replied. "We should go back to camp."

Cherryfang nodded in agreement. Stepping forward, she addressed Snakestripe. "It is time we have left for our camp. We grieve for your loss, and wish that we could have done more to prevent it. We must warn our clanmates about these rouges, so that we will be prepared to deal with them. If you are ever in need of our help, all you have to do is ask."

The light tabby tom dipped his head. "Thank you, Cherryfang." Travel safely, and may Starclan light your path."

"And yours as well. Goodbye, Snakestripe."

Cherryfang and Risingpaw travelled in silence back to camp. When they returned, the sun was setting over the ravine. The two cats ignored the questions from their clanmates and went to speak with Redstar. The red tabby and white tom listened gravely to their story.

"We must be prepared, in case these rouges try to attack us." He meowed. "All cats should travel in larger patrols, and no apprentices should go out of camp by themselves. If Shadowclan needs our help getting rid of these rouges, then we will assist them."

Noticing how Risingpaw was licking the scratches on his flank, Redstar added: "You two should go see Mistystream and get your wounds taken care of. They don't look serious, but we don't want them getting infected."

With a nod to Redstar, Cherryfang and Risingpaw left the den. They quickly crossed the clearing and ducked inside the medicine den. Mistystream was waiting for them.

"I heard there were injured cats coming to camp." She greeted them. "What happened?"

Risingpaw told the pale ginger she cat their story, while Cherryfang cleaned the dried blood off the nick in her ear. Mistystream had been the first clan cat she had ever met. The medicine cat had found Cherryfang by Fourtrees when she was a scared, abandoned kit.

Once the two cats were treated, they returned to Highrock and sat beside Redstar. The ginger and white tom acknowledged them with a nod, and then gathered the clan with a yowl.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!"

The Thunderclan cats quickly assembled, glancing curiously at Cherryfang and Risingpaw. They quickly fell silent when Redstar waved his tail.

"Clanmates, I bring grave news from Shadowclan. A new enemy has risen, and may affect us unless we deal with it quickly. Cherryfang and Risingpaw have more information."

Cherryfang stepped forward, nervously clearing her throat. "When Risingpaw and I were patrolling, we heard fighting cats. When we found the battle, there were three rouges attacking a Shadowclan apprentice. We fought off the rouges, but Shimmerpaw was gravely injured. She died shortly after the rouges left."

Risingpaw raised his head. "Two Shadowclan cats arrived as the rouges were running away. They made it seem like the rouges have caused problems before."

"They may try to attack our cats." Redstar warned. "We must be prepared. Birdthorn, will you organize extra patrols?"

The tabby deputy dipped her head. "Of course, Redstar."

"Good. This meeting is over." Nodding to his clan, he vanished behind the curtain of moss that hid his den.

"No matter what happens, we will be prepared." Cherryfang vowed. "Come on, Risingpaw. It's been a long day, and we should get some rest."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/n: Hello everyone! I'm thinking about posting the prologue to my new Lion King fanfic. Tell me if you think I should.**

Chapter 5

A half-moon after the rouge raid, Cherryfang was assigned on a dusk hunting patrol with Birchshadow, his apprentice Toadpaw, Grayflower, and Mosspetal. Birchshadow, being the leader of the patrol, had instructed them to split up to cover a wider expanse of territory.

"Go anywhere you like." Birchshadow meowed. "But stay away from the Shadowclan border for now."

Cherryfang chose Sunningrocks, because they had claimed it from Riverclan when she was a kit. She didn't know how long it would be before Riverclan tried to take back the rocks. She pushed away the thought as she caught the scent of water vole. The calico she-cat spotted it at the root of a tree behind Sunningrocks.

Luckily, there happened to be no wind that particular day, so she didn't have to worry about being scented. Cherryfang crept around the rocks, maneuvering carefully around the crackling, dead leaves. The vole lifted its head and Cherryfang froze, one paw still stuck in the air. The vole relaxed and began to nibble at the roots.

Cherryfang set her paw down, waggling her haunches in preparation to leap. She pounced, landing squarely on the vole and breaking its neck.

Picking up the vole gently, she buried it under the maple tree nearby. She was about to start scenting for more prey, when a shriek sliced through the forest. Forgetting about hunting, she bolted into the trees. The calico warrior paused, pricking her ears for another sound.

"Help!"

Cherryfang leapt forward as the cry was heard again, and she burst into a grassy clearing. She peered around in alarm as she spotted Grayflower bending over Toadpaw, who winced in pain.

"What happened?" Cherryfang demanded.

"Toadpaw was chasing a squirrel in that tree, and he slipped and fell on his shoulder." Grayflower meowed worriedly. "I need help getting him back to camp."

"Where's the rest of the patrol?" Just as she had uttered the question, Birchshadow and Mosspetal burst through a swath of ferns.

Mosspetal's eyes hardened when she saw Toadpaw. "What happened? Was it the rouges?"

"He fell out of a tree." Cherryfang meowed.

"What in Starclan's name were you doing up there?" Birchshadow asked, exasperated.

Even with his exasperated tone, Cherryfang could tell he was just worried about the blue-gray tom.

"I was chasing a squirrel." Toadpaw murmured weakly. "And I caught it! It's over there."

Grayflower purred. "Let's get him to camp."

Birchshadow padded over and lifted Toadpaw onto his paw. Then he started to support his uninjured shoulder, ignoring the apprentice's moans of pain.

They all filed in behind Mosspetal, who was moving slowly for the sake of the apprentice. Then, Cherryfang realized that she had left her vole behind in her rush to help Toadpaw. She decided that she would go back for it once Toadpaw was safe in the medicine den.

As they climbed down the ravine, they all formed a circle around Toadpaw and Birchshadow, in case either one slipped.

Dustfoot and Heathermist were keeping watch at the camp entrance. They stood as the patrol approached. "What's happened?" Heathermist asked.

"Just a hunting mishap." Mosspetal replied curtly. "He just needs to be seen by Mistystream."

Cherryfang stepped back, allowing Birchshadow and Toadpaw pass.

"I forgot my prey by Sunningrocks." The calico she-cat meowed. "I'll be right back."

Cherryfang turned around, climbing back over the ravine. The stars were shimmered above her head and she breathed in the still air. The leaves didn't rustle and the night was completely still.

As she got closer to Sunningrocks, she felt like she was being watched.

The warrior scented the air, smelling Riverclan markers and the river. Cherryfang shrugged and found her vole where she had left it. She uncovered it and picked it up, starting to pad back through the trees.

Suddenly, a cat ran into her from behind, and was thrown to the ground. The cat pinned her down, his muzzle close to her ear.

"I want you to pass a message to your clan." He hissed. "Sunningrocks is ours again. If we see anyone se paw here again, you will be shredded."

Cherryfang felt rage rise in her belly. "Never, you piece of fox dung!"

The calico she-cat writhed under him, trying to loosen his grip. The muscular tom was not easily dislodged.

"Go ahead and attack me. But be warned that there are five other cats here willing to shred you into mouse dust." The cat snarled. "Now, if I let you go, will you cooperate?"

CHerryfang knew that she couldn't fight six cats at once, so she nodded reluctantly. "Fine."

He released his grip, preparing to spring in case she attacked. She identified him as Redstorm from Riverclan. His pelt was dark ginger, and he had white on his paws and tail tip. He had a muscular build with piercing golden eyes that shone in the darkness. "Heed our warning, and no cat will be hurt."

With that, he whirled around and raced away. Dead leaves crunched around Cherryfang as other cats followed the tom.

_I must tell Redstar!_ Cherryfang thought frantically. Leaving her vole, she raced towards camp, her heart pounding in rage. _Those Riverclan cats will pay!_

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry it was on the shorter side, but there will be longer ones on the way.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cherryfang bounded down the ravine, sending loose rocks showering down the path ahead of her. She skidded into the clearing, ignoring the questioning looks from her clanmates.

"Redstar!" she yowled.

The ginger and white tom burst out of his den. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Riverclan has taken Sunningrocks!" The calico warrior panted. "They ambushed me by the river and told me to bring you a message: Sunningrocks is now part of Riverclan territory, and they will shred any cat that sets paw there."

"Those mangy crow-food eaters!" Birdthorn spat, bristling. "How dare they? We should attack at once!"

Brambleeyes flexed his claws, the lean muscles on his shoulders rippling powerfully. "Just wait until I get my claws on them," he spat. "I'll make them wish they'd never been kitted."

Mistystream, who had been sitting at the edge of the gathering crowd, padded forward. "Can we really risk a battle this far into leaf-fall? I may not have enough herbs to treat wounds, and now new herbs will grow again until new-leaf."

Redstar nodded respectfully. "That's true, Mistystream. However, Sunningrocks will give us more territory to hunt on, and better fed warriors will lose fewer battles and won't be as likely to fall ill."

"But how will injured warriors be able to hunt?" Leafwhisker protested, curling her tail around Cinderkit and Moonkit. "Who will keep my kits from starving?"

Dustfoot snorted impatiently. "We would never let kits starve!"

"Enough!" Redstar yowled, waving his tail for silence. "I have made my decision-we will fight for Sunningrocks!"

"Yes!" Cherryfang hissed triumphantly amidst the satisfied meows of her clanmates.

The ginger and white leader's gaze moved over his clan, deciding which cats he would include in the battle patrol. "I'll lead one patrol, and Birdthorn will lead the other. On my patrol, I'll have Talldawn, Grayflower, Birchshadow, Hollyfrost and Spottedpaw-if she is battle ready."

"She is, Redstar." Talldawn meowed.

"Good. Birdthorn will take Mosspetal, Brambleeyes, Dustfoot, and Shrewtalon." Noting Cherryfang, Risingpaw, and Heathermist's outraged expressions, Redstar added: "Some cats need to stay behind to guard the camp. Cherryfang and Risingpaw's wounds aren't healed all the way, and Heathermist's shoulder might not be strong enough to handle the stress of battle. And of course, Toadpaw can't fight because of his dislocated shoulder."

Cherryfang scowled at the ground. She had been the one to carry the message about the Riverclan cats back to camp; she had a right to fight in the battle! After all, the scratch on her ear had healed into a small notch, and the wound on her throat was now a small, mostly healed mark.

Heathermist, who was sitting near her, leaned forward and prodded the young warrior with a paw. "Don't say anything," the tabby warned. "If Redstar wants you to stay behind, then you'll do as he says."

Cherryfang hissed softly, but stayed silent. She watched enviously as the rest of the warriors filed out of camp.

"Good luck, Spottedpaw!" Risingpaw called after the pretty tabby's retreating tail.

"How can you be so cheerful?" Cherryfang growled good-naturedly as the ginger apprentice trotted over to her.

"I don't want more scars to spoil my good looks." He meowed playfully.

Heathermist gave her apprentice a gentle cuff over the ear. "Come on; we're guarding the entrance."

The three cats settled just inside of the entrance, alert for any signs of movement. Mistystream was laying out herbs that she would use to treat wounds, and Cinderkit and Moonkit mewled excitedly in the nursery. Sageleaf and Spottedsky were meowing quietly in the elders den.

As the moon began to sink, Cherryfang shifted restlessly. "I hope the battle is going well." She fretted. "They've been gone for a long time."

Heathermist looked worried as well. "Riverclan must be fighting very hard."

"If only we were there." Risingpaw sighed. "I would shred those mangy fish-eaters!"

"Hush! I hear something." Heathermist hissed. Standing, she bounded up the ravine, showing no signs of pain from her recently healed shoulder. Cherryfang followed the tabby she-cat with Risingpaw in tow.

As they emerged onto the forest floor, a bloodied gray shape burst through a thick clump of ferns.

"Spottedpaw!" Risingpaw cried, racing to his denmate's side. The silver tabby was panting heavily, and blood flowed freely from a gash on her hindquarters. Clumps of fur had been ripped away from her side, and one green eye was swollen from a scratch that had missed it by the width of a mouse's whisker.

"Riverclan is driving us into the forest." She wheezed. "Redstar told me to bring you back-we need every warrior available."

"Of course we'll come." Heathermist soothed. "Are you well enough to travel?"

Spottedpaw nodded. "I have to be."

The four cats raced into the forest, pelting towards Sunningrocks as though a pack of foxes were chasing them. As they neared the river, they could hear the yowls and snarls of battling cats.

Heathermist, who was leading the group, turned back to address her followers, "When we get there, find the cats that look like they need help." She panted. "Sunningrocks is ours and we will always fight to keep it."

Cherryfang nodded, her eyes fixed on the trees ahead through which she could see the faint gleam of moonlight on water. She leapt over a log and glimpsed the battle as she soared through the air. An agonized yowl split the air, and she sprinted forward in a last burst of speed. She burst out of the trees and saw a dark shape looming over the feebly struggling form of a Thunderclan cat. A snarl rose in Cherryfang's throat and she cannoned into the dark tabby, knocking him off the weakening cat.

"You fox-hearted piece of crow-food!" she hissed, raking her claws over the tom's cheek. He yowled in pain and surprise, bolting away down Sunningrocks.

"Cherryfang?"

The calico warrior spun around to see Dustfoot shakily pushing himself to his paws. His tabby and white fur was clotted with blood, and one leg shook as he put weight on it.

"Dustfoot! Are you all right?" All animosity towards the young tom was forgotten as Cherryfang helped him to stand.

"I'll live." He grunted, pushing her away. "Go fight. I'll be fine."

She looked him over doubtfully, and then raced away as she heard another pained cry. A little ways away, she found Hollyfrost being driven towards the river by a sand-colored tom. Leaping on him from behind, Cherryfang dug her front paws into his shoulders and pummeled his back with swipes of her hind paws. The tom twisted savagely, breaking free with a snarl. Staring into his menacing blue eyes, Cherryfang found herself face to face with Tigerstar.

The Riverclan leader swiped at her shoulder in an attempt to knock her down. Whipping in a circle, she lunged and bowled him over again. A dark ginger coat flashed beside her and Hollyfrost's scent reached her nostrils.

"Go help Shrewtalon!" she hissed. "I can take care of Tigerstar."

Nodding, Cherryfang broke away and scanned the battle for her foster brother. Spotting him in the midst of a writhing knot of cats, she sprang forward. Suddenly, a golden tabby and white she-cat darted in front of her, spitting angrily. Before she could react, the Riverclan cat had pounced on her.

Instinctively, Cherryfang brought her hind legs up and raked her attacker's belly with her hind claws. The she-cat dug her claws into Cherryfang's shoulder, and she let out a gasp of pain. The golden tabby and white she-cat's grip loosened suddenly, enabling the Thunderclan cat to throw her off. Scrambling to her paws, Cherryfang found herself facing Leopardheart.

Both she-cats stared at each other for a moment. Then, Cherryfang darted around the Riverclan she-cat and headed for the thick clump of fighting cats that surrounded Shrewtalon. Shoving her way through the heaving mass, she finally reached the golden tabby tom's side.

Shrewtalon collapsed as she reached him, blood pooling under him from a long gash on his stomach. A tortoiseshell she-cat stood over him, her claws red with the Thunderclan tom's blood.

Rage surged in Cherryfang's belly, and she knocked the she-cat away with a powerful blow. Planting her hind paws on either side of her foster brother's unconscious form, she rained blow after blow upon any Riverclan cat that came within reach of her claws.

What seemed like only heartbeats later, there were no more Riverclan cats to fight, and the bloody, battered cats were backing away.

"Riverclan, retreat!"

Cherryfang let out a hoarse yowl of triumph, which was echoed by many of her clanmates. Stepping off of Shrewtalon's body, she bent to examine him. The flow of blood from the wound on his side had slowed to a trickle. The rest of his wounds were minor: a long scratch on his back, and patches of fur torn from his shoulders.

Fastening her teeth in his scruff, Cherryfang dragged him across Sunningrocks to the forest's edge. He had regained consciousness by the time she laid him beside Grayflower, but he was in too much pain to do more than raise his head to survey the battleground. Shrewtalon's gaze stopped on a motionless form that was mostly hidden in a dip in the rocks.

Cherryfang felt her heart sink as she realized who the cat was. "Redstar," she whispered. "Oh, no."

She limped forward unsteadily, dragging her leader out of the dip. He wasn't breathing.

"Help!" she yowled. "Someone, come quick! It's Redstar!"

Birdthorn limped over, her eyes wide with fear. She stooped over him, checking for any signs of life. Her voice was heavy as she meowed, "He's losing a life."

In reply to Cherryfang's anxious glance, she added: "This isn't his last."

All around them, injured cats were limping towards the trees. Mosspetal was urging Grayflower along, who kept pausing to wipe blood off of a gash on her forehead. The tip of one of Talldawn's ears appeared to have been torn out, and a long scratch stretched from shoulder to flank. Risingpaw, who was helping Spottedpaw across the rock, had a deep cut on his flank.

There was a gasp from behind Cherryfang, and she spun around to see Redstar taking another shuddering breath.

"Did we win?" he croaked, shakily pushing himself to his paws.

Birdthorn rested her tail on her leader's back to guide him up Sunningrocks. "We chased them to the river." Looking over at Cherryfang, she added. "Go help one of the more seriously injured cats back to camp."

Nodding, the young warrior limped across the rock towards her clanmates. Talldawn and Birchshadow were helping Shrewtalon to his paws and Heathermist and Brambleeyes were starting to guide some of the cats into the forest.

Spotting Dustfoot struggling to push himself into a sitting position, Cherryfang limped over to him.

"Riverclan fought hard, didn't they?" he remarked, taking in the scratches on her shoulders and sides.

She nodded mutely, lending the tabby and white tom her shoulder so that he could stand. They limped into the forest as Redstar took his place at the head of the patrol.

The sky was lightening as they struggled through the forest, illuminating the path ahead of them.

Abruptly, Dustfoot turned so that he was facing Cherryfang. She stared into his green eyes, trying to ignore the familiar fluttering feeling in her chest.

"Thanks for helping me back there." He meowed quietly. "I probably would have been shredded if you hadn't chased off Rowannose."

"It was nothing." She murmured uncomfortably. But as they returned to camp, a warm feeling spread through her and she had to suppress a purr.


End file.
